Season Three
The third season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced May 23, 2010 by FOX. This season will take place during senior year at McKinley High, making it the New Directions' last year at the school.SourceSource Main Cast *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray. *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel. *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester. *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury. *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams. *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry. *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson. *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce. *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester. *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones. *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez. *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman. *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang. Spoilers & Rumors Please don't put rumours without a REAL source. - Admin, Admin During this season at some point, Anne Hathaway will guest star as Kurt's lesbian aunt. She was supposed to be in season 2 but due to scheduling conflicts, it was post-poned to season 3. It is still unknown if it'll be just for one episode or recurring and whether she'll sing or not. Later, Ian passed this as a rumor, Anne Hathaway will NOT be on Glee.Anne Hathaways appearance The early renewal of the show will allow the production team to cut costs and to plan ahead when writing scripts.In June 2010, it was announced that Oxygen would host a reality series set to air in June 2011, featuring performers competing for a spot on Glee.Blaine and the Warblers Holly Holiday will be back.Holly Holiday will be back Glee will delve into "more surreal and hilarious" plot-lines in Season 3, as the show's producer expressed disbelief at unfounded support for recent episodes such as "A Night of Neglect" and "Funeral".Blaine and the Warblers Producers want Tom Cruise on Glee, whether this is a permanent or temporary role is unknown. Penélope Cruz also wants to get on Glee.Tom & Penelope on Glee?Penelope Cruz loves Glee Nicole Scherzinger (former member of the Pussycat Dolls) wants to get on Glee too.Nicole wants on GleeNicole on Glee A new character, who is a failed and jaded pop star who is now teaching a Glee Club at a rival school, may be introduced. Its also hinted that the character will have a musical number. Tom Cruise is currently wanted for this roll.New character Beiste and Will will be involved in a love triangle with Emma.Holly Holiday will be back An NDA will be imposed on every member of the Glee cast (Main cast, Extras, Production Staff, etc.) to prevent information getting out.Source Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) has been promoted to a regular, and will officially be billed as one at the start of this series.Mike as regularHolly Holiday will be back Despite rumours, Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) has revealed that he is not yet a regular and he hasn't heard anything about becoming one.Blaine still as reccuring?Holly Holiday will be back Nothing has been revealed about promotions for Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Chord Overstreet(Sam Evans), or Max Adler (David Karofsky).Blaine and the WarblersHolly Holiday will be back Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed on Twitter that Max Adler (David Karofsky) would not be written out of the series for season 3, meaning he as well will be appearing.Blaine and the Warblers Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) is guaranteed appearances in at least 6 episodes in series 3.Burt's appearance Carol Burnett will reprise her role as Sue's nazi-hunting mother, Doris Carol Burnett returns All regulars are back next season. That includes Burt, Emma and Sue.Source Terri will not be on the show as a regular character anymore.Holly Holiday will be back Meet the 12 people who are competing in The Glee Project against each other for a role in series 3.Source All of the boys are also up for consideration for playing Mercedes love interest.Blaine and the Warblers At one point in season 3 someone will sing Parachute by Cheryl Cole.Source Dot Jones hasn't been told if she's going to be back for season 3.Source Fox is going to release a DVD called 'Glee 3D'. All that's known about it is that its in 3D and will somehow relate to the Glee Concert Tour.Source Lady Gaga has confirmed more of her songs will be performed. She is also interested in appearing on the show.Source It has been confirmed by Lady Gaga herself in a recent video interview that she is waiting for the free time to film for Season Three of Glee.Source Finn/Rachel will continue into series 3 as a couple. But whether they are together the whole season is unknown.Source 4 new cast members have been confirmed to join the series (and possibly New Directions) in series 3. All 4 characters will have their own stories. These are NEW cast members, so characters like Blaine and Karofsky are not counted.Source It has been confirmed that a 2 hour made-for-tv movie will occur during season 3. This will be the only tribute episode of the season.Source Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, the playwright and comic book writer who was brought on to rewrite and hopefully save Broadway’s Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark, has booked several projects to follow. On the TV side, he’ll become a co-producer and writer of the hit series Glee.Source Why Sam and Mercedes are hiding their relationship will be brought up in this series. Its been described as "They have their reasons".Source There are big plans for series 3.Source Quinn has transformed/grown up/matured. This will be explored in series 3.Source Brad Falchuk is mentioned that Sunshine will return as Vocal Adrenaline's lead singer.Source Santana's coming out storyline will continue.Source A writing staff is being hired, more writers means more varied stories. They are looking for 'Interesting and unexpected' people.Source The series begins Filming/Writing in June.Source Season 3 is aimed to be the best season.Source Will and Emma will begin the series single.Source The Glee bosses revealed at the Paleyfest that they are thinking about doing an episode where everyone sings their lines of dialogue.Source Quinn might have a new romance this season.Source Sue wont be friendly for long. She will eventually try to destroy the Glee Club again.Source Ian Brennan said that we will see more of the McKinley hockey team and that they will explore in-depth the phenomenon that is Ohio hockey.Hockey Team for Season 3? The Glee Cast will be at Comic-Con (July 21-24th), its expected that the series will be spoken about then before filming begins on August 8.Source One of the teachers of one of the contestants mentioned that they were surprised when one of their star students (Lindsey) disappeared for three months.Source Ryan Murphy has confirmed that the role from the Glee Project will be based on that person, their life and their experiences. The current options for the character are 'joining ND', 'An Athlete' or 'A member of a rival school'. Source Matt, Jayma and Jane have contracts that last 6 years. Meaning Will, Emma and Sue will be around permanently. Source It seems that Glee is casting 2 new recurring roles for Seasons 3. Rebecca and Marilyn. There aren't many details except that the role of Marilyn is meant to be a Adele/Susan Boyle style character. Source Rebecca is described as beautiful and someone who can sing all kinds of music. SourceAnd anyone can audition for be the one of the characters cited / Source There is no official word for the promotions of Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson), Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Chord Overstreet(Sam Evans), or Max Adler (David Karofsky) to regulars. Any news would come around the end of June/early July if anything.Promotions The 29-year-old (Cory Monteith) also gave a few hints at what the big storylines will be in Glee's third season. "There's gonna be a lot of transitions happening," he admits. "Rachel's eyes are very much set on New York when we leave season two and Finn is very interested in rekindling a relationship with her. It's gonna be those challenges - does she go to New York? Does she stay? That's what season three is gonna be all about." "I think it's going to be interesting to see Mr Schuester's role - whether he pursues his Broadway dream or whether he stays at McKinley High." Source April Rhodes has been confirmed to return. Source Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang), Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang), and Max Adler (David Karofsky) will be having answering questions and holding photo and autograph sessions at the Hilton Birmingham on July 29-31 for Starfury: G1. Source Max Adler (David Karofsky)will be doing a Screening of an episode of Glee followed by a Q & A at the SAG Foundation Actors Center June 23rd. Source Ian Brennan Said that season 4 will not be an entirley new cast (he can't remember who's a junior or a senior in season 3) but we will defenitly see Emma, Will, Sue, and possibly Brittany because she might have trouble graduating. Dave and Santana also have some "mileage" in their storylines. Source Sue has been confirmed to be running for congress. Source The theme of the series is 'Goodbyes' and that ND is 'Going their own separate ways'. Source Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed that Glee will start filming August 1st. Source Dijon Talton (Matt Rutherford) might return. Source Lea Michele refuses to leave Glee. Source Glee Project Main articles: 'The Glee Project': First look at the 'Glee' hopefuls! The Glee Project has been filmed and is over.Source The members of the Glee Project have performed their first song, 'Firework'.Fireworks video Emily describes her main talent as 'Whipping her hair' and 'Singing'.Source Bryce didn't take the contest seriously until he realized they were shortening the list and he might actually win.Source If Samuel wins he wants his character to be the lead singer of a rock band. However the band breaks up but the character still wants to sing, thus he joins Glee Club.Source Marissa specializes in R&B songs.Source People pick on Ellis because she looks 10 and she likes to produce loud sounds.Source Darren Criss makes an appearance on the show.Source Damian has a thick Irish accent and if he got to choose his character he would be an exchange student from Ireland.Source Lindsay describes herself as a 'Broadway girl' and has had a lot of musical theater training. She describes her strengths as her singing and the fact that she was the lead singer in her Glee Club in high school.Source McKynleigh specializes in country music. Also despite how it sounds, her name really is McKynleigh.Source Hannah's appearance sometimes brings her down, but her love for performing is what drives her. She is also able to break-dance a little.Source Cameron writes his own music and even auditioned with his own original song, he also plays the guitar.Source Matheus plays the drums. He also revealed that he's been in a photo-shoot for a magazine. He is also able to perform advanced dance moves including backflips and cartwheels.Source Various mentors will be assisting, coaching and teaching the Glee Project members, they will also be acting as judges. These include:Source * Robert Ulrich - Glee Producer - Its unknown what he's judging. * Zach Woodlee - Glee Co-Producer and choreographer - He is judging 'Effort' * Nikki Anders - Glee Vocal Producer - She is judging all things vocal * Ryan Murphy - Glee Writer - He is judging how 'true' the contestants are being. An image from one of the eliminations can be seen. Only Ellis, Bryce, Marissa, Hannah, Damian and McKynleigh are present. Hannah is crying. Source One of the songs the entire cast performs is 'Were not gonna take it'.Source The songs from the Glee Project are being recorded in a studio. Its assumed they may be released just as the regular Glee songs are. Source Bryce is seen singing "Just the way you are".Source Each of the 10 episodes has a theme. Each of the 10 episodes will have a theme. The premiere’s is “individuality,” so the contestants are told to show that in their performances, as if they might have been planning to do the opposite. Source Because “Glee” is set in a high school, the kids are given “homework,” which simply means that they have to rehearse a group number; this week’s is Stevie Wonder’s “Signed, Sealed, Delivered.” The contestant who’s judged the best in that performance will get a “featured moment” in the next number and will be coached individually by a “Glee” cast member, in this case Darren Criss, who plays the secondary role of Blaine Anderson. The next number is actually a video set to Katy Perry’s “Firework,” with the contestants lip-synching their own recorded vocals. Judging those performances, the three coaches select a bottom three, all of whom have to perform a solo number in front of Murphy, who finally selects the week’s eliminee. Source The advantage to winning the first group performance turns out to be minimal. Criss doesn’t have much to teach the winner, who has only a few seconds of extra face time in the completed video. Source Since the two songs are divided among 12 contestants, they don’t give anyone a real chance to shine, and it’s hard to pick out the best singers. But the show does highlight some personalities. Emily, 22, flirts shamelessly with Criss and the coaches. Pointing to her breasts, she says, “These are my strength.” Source Bryce, 22, irritates the coaches by asking for too much direction on the video. Lindsay, 20, is set up as the annoying Miss Perfect. “I’m a classically trained soprano,” she tells the camera. “That’s why I’m one of the best singers here.” Source A sneak peak for the first episode has been released. Source Damian feels like the producers are making him play down his Irish accent. Source According to Emily's blog, Lindsay rubbed her the wrong way at first and they clashed a bit. Source Songs List songs below which are confirmed to appear in Season 3. Please have a source. *[[Parachute|'Parachute']] by Cheryl Cole. Sung by TBA.Source Videos 300px|left http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0fqEGFPGTc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLUJTpLZ1vI http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=eyIfoW_fUkA#at=102 Footnotes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Upcoming Seasons Category:Seasons